Happy! Prince PreCure
Happy! Prince PreCure '(ハッピー！プリンスプリキュア ''Happī! Purinsu Purikyua) simply known as '''Happy! Prince Pretty Cure is CureKurogane's fanfictional Pretty Cure series. This series shares the motifs of princes, and gemstones. It will begin in February 2015, succeeding Happiness Earth Pretty Cure! in its original timeslot. This is the first series to have a "magical boy" Pretty Cure team. This series will have some elements based on the upcoming 2015 season, Go! Princess PreCure. Plot Happy! Prince PreCure Episodes Happiness and dreams are shown all over the world. Everyone has their own form of happiness and their own set of dreams, whether its big or small and they work very hard to fulfill those two important things. However, a dark woman under the name Queen Tempest, sees otherwise. Believing that happiness and dreams are nothing but a facade, she has the power to make it the opposite. By trapping people into crystallized caskets, replacing their happiness with despair, and using that negative energy to create large crystallized monsters, the "Zetsubou", Queen Tempest bestows a desire into eliminating all of the happiness all over the Earth. The only way to stop her scheme is summoning five young warriors called the Pretty Cure, who have the power to use the legendary item, "Royal Jewel Key". In order to free everyones' happiness, these warriors must collect all of the Royal Jewel Keys that are hidden all over. Characters Pretty Cure *'Otorishiba Ryoku' (鳳柴力'' Ōtorishiba Ryoku'')/''' Cure Phoenix (キュアフェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu) **The protagonist of the series and the leader of the Happy! Prince Cures. He is a hot-blooded and easy-going 17-year-old who is the heir to Otorishiba Enterprises and a new transfer student at Amanogawa Templar High School. Ryoku enjoys being positive towards his friends and peers and is shown to be good in martial arts and enjoys being the "prince" in his family, although he is very selfless. His signature color is orange (red) and his gemstone is the Spinel. His elemental power is fire. *Seino Hikaru (聖野光る Seino Hikaru)/ '''Cure Saint (キュアセイント Kyua Seinto) **The second protagonist of the series. He is energetic and cheerful and is shown to love to cook and bake, giving him the nickname "The Culinary Prince". Like Ryoku, Hikaru is the heir to Seino Eatery Industries, where his parents are both chefs and restauranteurs. Although being very bright, and a food lover, Hikaru is shown to be bit of a scatterbrain at times. His signature color is pink and his gemstone is the Tourmaline. His elemental power is Holy light.' ' *'Kiken Eagle' (黄剣イーグル Kiken Īguru)/''' Cure Zeus''' (キュアゼウス Kyua Zeusu) **The third protagonist of the series. He is gentle and is shown to be an aspiring manga artist. His father is a famous visual artist and painter, who travels all over the world and his mother is a famous actress both in tv and movies. Eagle is shown to be a huge fan of superheroes and magical girls which inspire him to make new ideas for his artwork, thus making him "The Otaku Prince". His signature color is yellow and his gemstone is the Diamond. His elemental power is electricity. *'Sorashiro Hayate' (空城 はやて Sorashiro Hayate)/ Cure Armor (キュアアーマー Kyua Āmā) **The fourth protagonist of the series. He is Ryoku's childhood friend, who is the heir to Sorashiro Corporation. Hayate is fond with music and dreams of becoming a famous musician, earning the name "The Musical Prince". Hayate is straightforward and is shown to have a strong sense of justice, and isn't afraid to stand up for his friends, even though they can stand up for themselves. His signature color is green and his gemstone is the Emerald. His elemental power is Wind. *'Aomi Yukito '(青美雪兎 Aomi Yukito)/ Cure Charming (キュアチャーミング Kyua Chāmingu) **The fifth Cure and the last member of the Happy! Prince team. He is very calm and collected, yet very friendly to everyone. Not to mention incredibly handsome from top to bottom, giving the nickname "Prince of Amanogawa Templar". Yukito is the heir to Aomi Incorporated, and his parents are away overseas, leaving him under the care of his butler, Tetsuya. His signature color is blue and his gemstone is the Sapphire. His elemental power is Water/Ice. Mascots *'Princess Tiara '(プリンセスティアラ Purinsesu Tiara?) : The Cures' main mascot. She a young princess of the Pegasus Kingdom who can transform into a fox-like fairy. Tiara is sent to find the Pretty Cure after her homeland was invaded by Tempest. She loves sweets. *'Knight' (ナイト Naito?) Princess Tiara's older twin brother, who can transform into a wolf-like fairy. He is the royal guard to Tiara and is very overprotective of her. Knight lived in the Pegasus Kingdom with Tiara until it was invaded by the Zetsubou. He loves Japanese Curry and fast food. Antagonists *'Queen Tempest '(クイーンテンペスト Kuīn Tenpesuto?): The main antagonist of the series. She is a dark ruler of the Tempest Kingdom, who despises happiness and has the power to spread sadness all over the world. *'Wolven' (ウォルベン U~oruben?): Tempest's first general. *'Maria' (マリア Maria?): Tempest's second general. *'Sven' (スベン Suben?) : Tempest's third general. *'Zetsubou' : The main monsters of the series. They are monsters created from crystalline rock, which are summoned by locking a person away in a crystallized casket and replacing their happiness with despair. Also, their name means "despair" in Japanese. Minor Characters Inazaki Hijiro : The Cures' homeroom teacher. Items Prince Link : The Cures' transformation device. It resembles a large smartphone that accesses the powers of the Royal Jewel Keys. Royal Jewel Key : The main items of the series, which the Cures find to stop Queen Tempest from spreading despair all over the world. The Cures have special Royal Jewel Keys called the Prince Keys, which allow them to transform. Locations *'Amanogawa City': The Cures' main hometown. *'Amanogawa Templar High School': The Cures' main High School. *'Pegasus Kingdom': Princess Tiara and Knight's homeland. Media Pretty Cure All Stars Next Stage: Protect the Dream Crystal: A feature length film featuring the Happy! Prince Cures teaming up with the Go! Princess PreCures as well as the past Pretty Cures protecting the Dream Crystal from Zero, a dark man who desires in replacing all dreams with nightmares. Super Hero New Stage: Shining Light Around the World: Another Feature length film featuring the Happy! Prince PreCures teaming up with the Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and Pretty Cure to protect the Rainbow Flower from the past Sentai, KR, and Pretty Cure villains who want the Flower and plummet the world into the Darkness. This also features the Go! Princess PreCures, the Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, and Kamen Rider Drive. Trivia *Although Happy! Prince is going to have similar elements as Go! Princess PreCure, it also has some elements as'' Smile PreCure!, Having the same colors and elemental powers. **''Cure Phoenix, Cure Sunny = Orange, Fire **''Cure Saint, Cure Happy = Pink, Light'' **''Cure Zeus, Cure Peace = Yellow, Electricity'' **''Cure Armor, Cure March = Green, Wind'' **''Cure Charming, Cure Beauty = Blue, Ice (although Charming can control both water and ice)'' *Also,'' Happy! Prince'' somewhat shares the same motif with Smile! (Fairy tales) *''Happy! Prince'' is the first series to have the five protagonists to have wealthy families, which might explain why the theme shows "royalty", although the five Cures aren't really princes. *Technically,'' Happy! Prince'' is a re-telling of one of CureKurogane's unpublished Pretty Cure fanseries, Shining Prince PreCure. *This is the first series to have keys as a sub-motif of the series. *Since Go! Princess ''has villains who can lock dreams away to summon the Zetsuborg, Happy! Prince has villains'' who can lock people in caskets to replace their happiness with despair in order to create the Zetsubou. Gallery HPPC Logo.png See Also Category:Fanseries Category:Happy! Prince PreCure